Pokemon Mystery Dungeon- Forests of Fertility
by Minish-Mae
Summary: In a land where Pokemon live peacefully, there exist three powerful guilds; Merchants, Explorers, and Rouges. Along with the guilds, the two leaders of the land, Xerneas and Yveltal protect the land with their lives. However, a fell wind has blown over the area. The world is going to be destroyed. And only a certain team can save the day.
1. The Merchants

The_ deer like Pokemon opened his eyes. He glanced worriedly in all directions. Something was wrong ... He got to his feet and began pacing around in his grotto. He looked up at the sky ... it seemed peaceful. Then he remembered the other one that kept balance in the world besides him ... Yveltal. Perhaps the distortion in the world was being caused by him? Xerneas looked deep inside himself ... hoping to find some clues or hints to the future. A moment passed ... his eyes widened and he stared into the sky. _

_"Yveltal ... why are you planning on doing this?" He asked himself. "Do you really plan on destroying the world as we know it? Why?" _

_He waited another moment and seemed more concerned, "It's not just him ... I also see another figure to worry about ... and two others ..." _

_He shook his head; nothing was making any sense. He would think it all through in the morning. He set off to bed as all this was racing through his head. What is Yveltal plotting? Who were the figures he saw in his visions? And how will he be able to protect this world?_

* * *

"Hurry up, Sandy!"

"I-I'm coming ... Where're we going again?"

"Don't tell me you forgot already! We're going to check out all of the guilds today!"

An Oshawott and a Fennekin ran down a dirt path on their way to the Crystal Palace, home to many beautiful Pokemon. The Oshawott was named Wott and the Fennekin, Sandy. Wott had found Sandy knocked out on the beach and she didn't know where she was. All she could remember was her name and she had a different accent than Wott. It sounded ... foreign in a way ...

They soon came to a rather large building made out of clear rock, gems, and gigantic quarts. It was the Crystal Palace, home to the guild called Merchants. It had always been Wott's dream to join a guild with Sandy; they just didn't know which one to join, but now, they've built up enough confidence to try!

"Hello?" Wott called out as they walked inside.

"Oh wow ... this place is huge on the inside ..." Sandy said looking around astounded.

"Who goes there!?" A voice called out.

They both jumped as they were joined by a Kirlia. The Kirlia looked at them angrily.

"Madame Murasaki has no time for the likes of you! Now shoo! Shoo!" She yelled.

"No! You don't understand! We came here to join the Merchants!" Sandy exclaimed.

The Kirlia suddenly showed happy emotions, "Really!? More merchants! Finally! I've been stuck here with the same old Pokemon for such a long time! Follow me, I'll take you to Marusaki."

"Marusaki ... that's a girl's name ..." Wott said.

"Yeah, so?" The Kirlia replied.

"I dunno, I just thought, being a guild leader and all, that she'd be a guy-"

The Kirlia got into Wott's face, "Don't you DARE talk about Madame Marusaki like that! EVER!"

"Okay, okay, sorry ..." Wott apologized.

* * *

They soon came to a large room with a thrown like chair at the far side of the building.

"Madame Marusaki, these two Pokemon would like to join the Merchants."

"Oh do they now, Keira?"From behind the throne came a Gardevoir. She wasn't a normal one though; nor was she shiny. Her 'hair' and her 'dress' were black while the rest of her was white. She was definitely a sight to behold.

"So, you two wish to join us, eh?" She spoke in a calming tone. Wott turned a deep red color as he became prone to Marusaki's beauty. Marusaki glanced over at Sandy, noticing she was a Fennekin.

_'A Fennekin? You normally don't see them around these parts ...' _She mumbled to herself. "Ahem, anyways. I thank you for joining the Mer-"

"Oh, no, Miss Marusaki. We're not here to join quite yet ..." Sandy interrupted.

The dark Gardevoir looked at the Fennekin with confusion, "Oh?"

"Wott and I are looking at all three guilds and decided to start with the Merchants first. So if you wouldn't mind, could you possibly explain to us what exactly you do?" Sandy asked.

Marusaki nodded, smiling. "Of course, dear."

"You see, us Merchants do all the stocking and selling. We also go on missions, but usually only do it for the money. Without us Merchants, other Rescue, Exploration, and Rogue Teams wouldn't exist. It's because we sell and buy everything that they have items for themselves. Plus without money, how could the Merchants be so beautiful?"

Wott gulped, everything seemed interesting, and Marusaki made it even better.

"W-We'll join!" He yelped. Sandy blushed, noticing Wott's infatuation with Marusaki. She bit his tail, and through her teeth mumbled, "No, Wott! We still need to see the other guilds first!"

As Sandy began pulling Wott out of the door, she thanked Marusaki and Keira and left; leaving the Merchants waving to them.

"They sure were a strange group ..." Keira whispered.

"Yes, they were ..." Marusaki giggled, "But, that Fennekin girl ... she's not from around here ... where could she have come from?"

To be continued ...

* * *

**Hey guys! Thanks for reading the first chapter! 2nd one coming soon! And critiques are welcome! I'm always trying to improve my writing! Thanks again guys! And let me know what you think!**


	2. Aaron and Seth

After walking for a bit, Wott and Sandy found themselves in a densely wooded area. The trees grew taller than a Wailord standing on it's tail and a pleasant breeze filled the area. Every now and again, they would find patches of blue roses and elsewhere there would be red roses. Ignoring the beautiful flowers they wandered around the forest which seemed never ending. The small Pokemon had been walking in circles for close to two hours. They stopped to take a break and get their bearing.

They glanced at their wonder map and tried to figure out where they were. Sandy yawned and Wott followed soon after.

"I never though finding the other guilds would be this frustrating ..." She complained.

Wott nodded and wondered why Murasaki's place was so easy to locate. After glancing at the location they were at for a moment, Sandy had an idea. She left Wott sitting under the tree and ran over to the blue roses. She followed the path that they were next to and Wott followed her. Sandy's intuition was right; they just had to follow a certain path of flowers. Maybe it was the trick of the guild?

After about thirty minutes they took a break again from exhaustion.

"Sandy, this forest keeps looping us back around ..." Wott said, out of breath.

"I thought we were following the right flowers though ..." She replied.

A voice shot out from somewhere among the trees. "You were right all along."

As soon as the voice ended, a bone flew out of a bush and lashed out towards Sandy and Wott! Without much thinking, Wott dove on top of Sandy and they both fell to the ground. The bone collided with the tree they were sitting at with a 'thunk' noise. Wott helped his partner to her feet and they glanced over to notice a Pokemon emerging from the bushes.

He was a Lucario. He resembled any ordinary Lucario in every way. The only thing different about him was that he bore a white cloak with red streaks going across it. He walked over to the bone and plucked it from the tree.

"You two were on the right path all this time, but now I must ask ... why are you here?" He asked, pointing the bone to their throats.

Wott stuttered to talk, "Um- We're from Treeshroud Town ..." He gulped as the scary Pokemon held the bone to his throat, "And we came to learn about the Explorer's Guild." He spoke with a bit more confidence. The Lucario pulled back his weapon, "Very well." He started to walk off, and the younger ones followed him.

"So who are you sir?" Sandy asked more politely than when Wott spoke with the Pokemon.

"I'm the Guild leader for the Explorer's block. Call me Aaron." He said proudly.

Sandy smiled, "Nice to meet you Aaron, sir." Wott nodded, "Yeah!"

* * *

Aaron brought the duo to a cleared out place in the middle of the forest. There were caves, tents, and hiding holes for all members to sleep in. And the wide variety of Pokemon in this guild made Wott and Sandy's jaws drop. After staring in awe for a few moments, Sandy turned to Aaron.

"They're all apart of the guild?" She asked.

Aaron nodded, "Every single one of them. And I'm proud of them all." He said with the slightest smile.

"So, Aaron Sir, we'd like to ask you what exactly it is that you do in the Explorer's Guild." Sandy mentioned. Aaron nodded, "I'll tell you."

"Us Explorers do all the dirty work. We find undiscovered places, search for treasure in already explored areas and we rescue Pokemon in trouble." He explained. Sandy and Wott nodded; it seemed like a cool guild and it seemed like a lot of Pokemon were so into it.

As the duo were about to leave, two Pokemon walked up to Aaron. It was an Umbreon and a Riolu. They both wore matching scarves that had square gems on them.

"Ahh, Midnight, Riley, good timing. I'd like you to meet- Oh, I'm sorry, I never caught your names ..." Aaron said.

"I'm Sandy."

"And I'm Wott."

Midnight and Riley whispered amongst themselves, "What kind of Pokemon is she?" Riley asked. Midnight shook his head.

"They came to see what the guild was all about." Aaron explained. The two Explorers nodded.

"So have you decided to join us?" Riley asked.

"Well, we wanna check out the Rouge Guild first, but we'll think about it." Sandy said with a smile.

Aaron nodded, "So, you're going to see Seth?" He asked. Aaron and Sandy cocked their heads, "Seth?"

"Yeah, he's the Rouge Leader. He's ... a little strange ..." Aaron replied.

"Strange, how?" Wott asked, worriedly.

"Oh don't worry, he isn't mean or anything despite being the Rouge Leader. He's a nice guy. He's just a little," Aaron whistled like a cuckoo clock and did a hand gesture around his head, signifying Seth was a little crazy. Sandy and Wott laughed.

"Well, we're gonna go meet this crazy Seth guy." Wott said. The two Pokemon left as Aaron, Midnight, and Riley waved them off.

"I don't think you should be talking about Seth like that behind his back. He's a powerful Hydreigon." Riley said to her cousin. Aaron shrugged, "Seth and I are good friends. What's he gonna do? Hyper Beam me to death?" Aaron said with a chuckle. When Sandy and Wott were out of sight, they continued with their buisness.

* * *

Unlike the Explorer's Guild and Merchan'ts Guild, the Rouges were really far away from Treeshroud Town. They had found out that the Rouges set up their base on the top of a really slippery and craggy mountain. Sandy and Wott made their way carefully up the slopes of the mountain and when they reached the top, they were greeted by a Hypno and a Sableye.

"Hello there, travelers ..." The Sableye said in a creepy tone.

"What brings you here?" The Hypno asked.

Sandy approached the Pokemon, "We're looking for the Rouges Guild. We heard it was somewhere on top of this mountain. Are we nearby?"

The two Pokemon smiled and nodded to the duo.

"Our camp is just a little further. What do you need from Seth?" The Hypno asked.

"We're looking to join one of the three Guilds and would like to see what the Rouge Guild has to offer." Wott explained.

Hypno stood up from it's sitting position on a rock, and gestured Sandy and Wott to follow him.

"So, where're you two from?" Hypno asked.

"Treeshroud Town to the South." Wott replied.

"Ahh, Seth knew that place well." He said. "So, you possibly want to be rouges, huh? You remember that Sableye back there? He and I are partners and we're like Seth's right-hand Pokemon. My name's Lavender and the Sableye's name is Reaper."

They eventually made it to the top of the mountain. They were high above the clouds and it seemed almost foggy and extremely grim; but nonetheless, it was a bit cheerful amongst the talkative Pokemon.

From the sky, a roar sounded off and a giant Pokemon came hurdling down at Sandy and Wott!

"Who is that!?" Sandy yelled.

"Oh, that's Seth." Lavender replied.

"HE'S SETH!?" Wott exclaimed.

The Pokemon pounded hard against the ground, which make the earth shake and roared into the sky. Sandy and Wott covered their ears; how could the Rouges ever get used to that horrible roar!?

"Who are the kids?" Seth asked Lavender.

"They wish to know about the Rouge Guild. They're thinking of joining one of the three." Lavender responded.

Seth nodded, "Ahh, so I take you've already seen my buddy Aaron and the hottie Murasaki, otherwise you wouldn't have come all the way out here."

Wott blushed thinking again of Marusaki and Sandy huffed, embarrassed by her partner's infatuation.

"Yes, we've seen both of them. But we still don't know which to join. Mind telling us exactly what it is you do in this guild?" Sandy asked.

"Of course! Us Rouges don't go by the book like those tenderfoots down the mountain do. We go by our own rules. It may not be exactly what was stated, but we get the job done. We need to go rescue a certain Pokemon in a dangerous dungeon? We'll go through six monster houses to get to them!" Seth explained, proudly.

Wott and Sandy were speechless.

"Six monster houses ...?" Wott asked.

"Well, maybe I exaggerated, because monster houses are Hell to get through." Seth laughed. "So have you decided which you'll join?"

Sandy looked back at Wott and he shrugged. "I think we'll need a little more time to figure that out, Sir. It's been a long day and we'll need some time to think this over." She said. Seth nodded, "I hear ya'."

With Lavender and Reaper's help through the fog, Sandy and Wott made it down the Mountain safely. Now they just had to decide which seemed like a good Guild to join. The Persnickety Merchants, the Brave Explorers, or the Daredevil Rouges?

* * *

**So, I kinda like this chapter xDD. I feel it isn't as lengthy as I wanted it to be though. And I want to talk about Seth for a moment. I had made a comic about this story a while ago and in the comic, his name is '_Sethblin_'. Only after letting some of my friend on DeviantART read it did I find out that there is a youtuber named Sethbling who makes Minecraft videos. I felt as if I was stealing his name, so I changed Hydreigon's name to Seth xD **

**I'm also making a new Pokemon story which is a crossover between the game Heavy Rain and Pokemon. The first chapter for that should be up later tonight and possibly the next chapter for this story. Thanks for reading it everyone!**


	3. The Road of Trials

The duo made it back to their home and decided to call it a night, even if it was still early. They thought about the guilds they could join and thought how nice each of the leaders were; Murasaki the Gentle, Aaron the Brave, and Seth the committed. They all seemed like such great leaders, and they made it such a difficult decision on which guild to join.

"So, Wott, have you figured out which we should join?" Sandy asked.  
"Not yet, maybe if we sleep on it, we'll know in the morning." Wott replied.

Suddenly there was a knocking at their door. Wott went to answer it and standing in front of him was a Mudkip, and he looked rather upset.

"Oh, hello. Is there something you need?" Wott asked.  
"Who is it?" Sandy said walking up behind her friend.

"Please, you two gotta help me! My brother went missing! I think he was kidnapped!" The Mudkip pleaded.

Sandy and Wott glanced at one another.

"I know you guys aren't an official team yet, but I can't find anyone else to help me. Please, I'm begging you! He's at Illusory Woods!"  
"I guess we should. This young one's too little to go off on his own. He could get hurt." Sandy said.  
"Yeah. Don't worry, we'll get your brother back for you. Now, whats your name?" Wott asked.

"My name is Jeffery. Jeffery Kippen. And my brother is a Marhstomp." He replied.  
"Alright, Jeff, we'll go get your brother! Just sit tight until then!" Wott said.

With that the duo were off to find the Mudkip's older brother.

"Good job, Jeffery. We'll take it from here."

Jeff turned back and saw the Guild Leaders standing before him.

"They won't get hurt, will they?" Jeff asked.  
"Of course not! We'll just put them through a few trials to see which guild they'll belong to." Murasaki explained.  
"But, I lied to them about my brother ... I don't even have a brother ..."  
"Don't worry, we'll take care of that too." Seth replied.  
"Well, if you say so ..."

* * *

Wott and Sandy continued on their way to the Illusory Woods where Jeff's brother was suppose to be. On their way there, everything seemed peaceful and surprisingly, there were no Pokemon attacking them.

"This is strange. We're in a dungeon; shouldn't Pokemon be attacking us?" Wott asked.  
"It is a bit strange, but it makes it a ton easier for us." Sandy replied.

The two Pokemon headed deeper into the forest, but didn't know they were being trailed. The three Guild leaders popped their heads out of a nearby bush, spying on the small Pokemon.

"Alright, here comes my test first! If they go for my trap, they're obvious Merchants!" Murasaki said with excitement.  
"We'll see. Stay quiet, here they come!" Aaron exclaimed.

"Hey, Wott look at that!" Sandy exclaimed.

Wott glanced over and noticed a big wad of cash sitting in the middle of the path! Both Sandy and him ran up to it and stared in awe.

"Can you believe this!? 10,000 Poke just sitting out here!" Wott said. Hesitating a bit, he reached down to grab the money. Sandy put her paw over his.

"Wott, we don't know whose money this is. What if someone dropped it? I highly doubt it was just sitting here up for grabs. Especially since you only find like 10 to 100 poke in these kinds of dungeons."

"Pfft, fine, I guess you're right. Let's go." Wott said walking off.

Murasaki fell to the ground, "How could they not have taken it!? MONEY MEANS EVERYTHING IN THE WORLD!"  
"Well, now comes my trap! If they can get through this, they've got what it takes to be rouges!" Seth exclaimed.

"C'mon Wott, we're almost to the cen- What ...?" Sandy stopped short of her sentence and looked forward in confusion.  
"What the hell is that ...?" Wott asked.

Put before them was a giant machine full of spikes and traps and pitfalls right in the middle of the pathway.

"Did ... someone put this here?" Wott asked.

Seth had complete confidence in himself that he'd win and get new recruits for the Rouge guild.

"We don't have time for this, Wott. We need to go get Jeff's brother." Sandy said. Wott nodded and they walked around the giant machine, avoiding everything Seth had set up.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?" Seth fell to the ground next to a sobbing Murasaki.

"Looks like I'll be the one who gets new recruits." Aaron explained.

* * *

They continued to the deepest part of the forest, and there, sitting in a small wooden chair was a plush Mudkip. Sandy and Wott stared in confusion. Aaron glanced back angrily at Murasaki and whispered furiously, "You put the wrong Pokedoll there!?"

Murasaki glanced over, "I'm a mess ... Don't talk to me Aaron!"

Aaron sighed, "I guess I have to do this on my own ..." He said disappearing into the forest, leaving Murasaki and Seth.

"Um, is that him?" Wott asked.  
"First of all, Jeff's brother is a Marshtomp, not a Mudkip. Second of all, thats a stuffed toy! I think we fell right into a trap!"

Suddenly, right in front of them appeared a mysterious Pokemon with the body of a Lucario and the head of a Marowak! Wott and Sandy stared yet again in confusion.

"If you wish to save this Pokemon, then you must defeat me in battle!" The Pokemon said.  
"... Aaron, is that you?" Sandy asked.  
"N-no! Of course not!" The figure responded.  
"But you have the same cape as him, and the same voice ..." Wott said, unamused.  
"Nope. That is but a work of your imagination and as such I must- Ah you know what screw this."

The Pokemon proceeded to take off his 'mask', the Marowak skull. He smiled at the two Pokemon before him.

"Congratulations you two, and your enrollment into the Exploration Guild." Aaron said.  
"I don't get it ... Was all this a test?" Sandy asked.  
"That's exactly right. And if you except the invite, you've proved yourself worthy to be an explorer." Aaron explained.  
"How exactly?" Wott asked.

"Well, you see, us Guild Leaders usually have Pokemon join us right off the bat, because they know what they want to be in. But there are rare cases where we have groups that don't know what Guild they wanna be in. So Murasaki, Seth, and I go to the trouble of setting up these tests for you and it'll decide which Guild is meant for you." Aaron explained.

"Oh, I see. So if we picked up the money, that would've meant we would've been accepted into the Merchants. If we did Seth's crazy obstacle course, we would've been accepted into the Rouges, but what does this have to do with Exploring?" Wott asked.

"Out of everything we've thrown at you, you stayed on task. There were bumps in the mission, but you didn't let that stop you. A true explorer focuses on the mission no matter what. And you two showed that today. I'm proud of you and hope you accept this automatic invite to the Exploration Block."

"Well, what do you think Sandy?" Wott asked. "I think we've proven ourselves worthy."  
"You know, I've never been a big fan of shiny things, and I never wanna do things the wrong way. I like to stay on task and get done what needs to be. So if that makes us good Explorers, then I say yes!" Sandy exclaimed.

Aaron smiled warmly, "That's good to hear." Out of the bushes, they were joined by Murasaki and Seth.

"Congratulations!" They both chimed.

"Oh, so you two are done crying?" Aaron laughed.  
"It's a bit disappointing that the little dears won't be joining the Merchants. I shall miss them. Especially you, Wott dear." Murasaki said with a wink.

Wott's heart pounded out of his chest and his face turned red. Sandy sighed and thanked both Seth and Murasaki for being so kind to them.

"From all of us to you two, please accept this Gift Box." Murasaki said hanging a small box to the Oshawott. He happily took it and sat it on the ground so both he and Sandy could glance inside.

Inside they found a certificate to let everyone know they were an official Exploration Team. They found scarves that symbolized being apart of the Explorers Guild. And finally they were given badges. This also symbolized them being in the Explorers block.

"I expect good work from you too! And be sure to thank Jeff, he gave us the new ideas for when we had new members join our guilds." Aaron said.

"We will, thank you so much, Aaron sir." Sandy said. She glanced over at the Gardevoir and the Hydreigon, "And thank you both as well for understanding our decision."

"We respect all decisions made by the members. Whatever makes you happy, dear." Murasaki said. Seth added with a nod.

Now finally, they could begin their work as an Exploration Team!


End file.
